1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for gun safety. In particular, the present invention relates to devices that prevent unauthorized use of a gun.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is an advancement over the gun safety device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,687 that was issued on Dec. 23, 1997. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,687 is incorporated herein by reference. Improvements have been made to enhance the functionality of the device. Those improvements include the elimination of some components of the original device, the modification of some components of the original device and the addition of new components. The versions of the invention described herein improve overall safety certainty, strengthen structural integrity, improve anti-tampering properties and reduce manufacturing costs.